


First Date

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Chase's and Omi's first date.





	

Omi was running through the temple back and forth. First, it started for her to get all things together. Then, she went to shower rushing to her room to put on her black dress and black high heels. “Kimiko! Help me!” Her best friend quickly rushed with her box full of make-up to help Omi put on some.

            Clay, Raimundo, and Ping Pong were relaxing playing cards and drinking tea. “Omi, wait!” Omi rushes through the hallway while Kimiko follows her. “Calm down! Hold on.”

            “Girls…” Raimundo chuckles seeing Kimiko glaring at him.

            “Excuse you?”

            “Nuthin’ beautiful.” He said to his girlfriend who huffed quickly following Omi.

            Omi was breathing heavily on her seat while Kimiko was putting a blue small orb necklace with a silver chain. “Omi, calm down.”

            “I can’t do this.” Omi breathes heavily, “It’s my first date and I’m freaking out.”

            “Come on, you looks great. Why so nervous now?”

            “Maybe because me and Chase never actually dated. When just stay at his palace and be together.” Omi spoke, “Even the outside world is still weird to me. I’m afraid I would mess up.”

            “Awe, you won’t. If anything Chase might find you to be too cute. You’ll be fine.” Kimiko smiles, “Now, let’s see you walk in those heels.”

            Omi got up wearing high heels it was difficult, but she got use to them. Kimiko cheered her on, “You got it.”

            “Okay, here’s Omi!” Kimiko said to the guys. Their mouths drop seeing Omi walking into the room looking gorgeous.

            “You look so beautiful sister, Omi!” Ping Pong got up to look closely at her. Then, he hugs her.

            “Thank you, brother Ping Pong.” Omi giggles hugging him.

            Raimundo clears his throat, “He’s lucky.”

            “Yeah, your gorgeous, pardner.” Clay chuckles seeing Omi smiling.

            “Thank you, all. Now, I have to go and meet my date.” She said looking over at Dojo who was on his pillow eating a bag of chips.

            “Now?”

            Kimiko crosses her arms, “Yes, now.”

            “Wait. I’m coming too! I’m gonna have a good talk with Chase.” Raimundo crosses his arms.

            Omi and Kimiko snickers. “For what?”

            “I’m like her big brother! So, I gotta be mean and threaten him.”

            “I guess, you can.” Omi smiles in amusement.

            “Alright, let’s go. I’m ready.” Dojo said getting outside to turn big.

            Chase was putting on cologne on his neck then, heard his head butler walking in his room. “My lord, the lady is here.”

            “Very well. Thank you, Kovu.”

            “Your welcome, master.” Kovu said as he helps put his master’s coat on.

            Chase headed to the main foyer seeing Omi looking beautiful. The tight black dress hugs her body nicely showing her nice legs, and the make-up was pleasant. She smiles at him, “Hello, Chase.” She went over to kiss him on the lips. “Opps, you got a little lipstick.” She wipes it off.

            He grin until he looks up seeing Raimundo and Kimiko standing, “What are they doing here?”

            “They wanna talk to you in private.” She giggles amused by her friends.

            He sighed in frustration heading over to them while Omi stay back. “What is it?”

            Raimundo crosses his arms, “We love Omi! She’s our friend… like a little sister. She’s family! If you try anything to hurt her, I’ll-I’ll-“ Chase cut him off, “You’ll what? I’m a powerful Heylin Prince.”

            Kimiko got in Chase’s face, “We’ll fucking come in here and trash it! I’ll make sure I’ll kick you in the balls.”

            “Yeah!” Raimundo said smirking at his girlfriend.

            Chase blinks seeing Kimiko giving him the I’m-watching-you look. “Anyway, Bye OMI!” Kimiko said happily, “Have fun! Not too much fun!”

            “Yeah, see you later.” Raimundo said happily to Omi. Then, they glare at Chase as they left.

            Chase rolled his eyes until he felt Omi’s arm around his waist hugging him. “They are so funny. Don’t mind them.”

            “I will.” He grins widely seeing her pull away to face him.

            “So, where we going?” She asked in curiosity.

            “Well, I have made reservations in one of the most expensive restaurant in the world.” He said seeing her gawk.

            “Ohh, fancy. So far, your impressing me.”

            “Oh?” He grins.

            Omi nodded as Kovu handed her a coat for her to wear, “Huh uh. I read in this magazine Kimiko reads that first dates have to go well. So, I have check list.”

            The Overlord chuckles in amusement, “You do realize those magazine are for desperate singles.”

            “It’s really interesting.” She said, “There was this article about this weird fish called the Blob Fish.”

            Chase and her went out of the palace teleporting into the restaurant. They have their table that Chase personally requested. “Your table, my lord.” One of the servants said. He had other waiters there to help him. Two waiters pulled a seat for Chase and Omi.

            “Oh, thank you.” Omi said being pulled in.

            “Now,” The waiter handed them the menu, “Mr. Young will it be the same ol’ same old.”

            “Specials?” Chase asked.

            “Ah, the chef made this amazing prime rib with steam vegetables. If you wish to go Italian, he had made creamy Chicken Alfaro with the finest parmesan cheese and farm raised chicken. Also, some delicious pork ramen; the finest well raised pork. The soup of the day is Creamy Mushroom soup.”

            Omi’s eyes widen seeing the menus and prices. Could Chase actually afford all of this? Chase’s auburn eyes stare at his mate then spoke, “We will give us a few moments.”

            “Certainly. Any drinks to start off?”

            “Most expensive wine in the world. I believe the Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992.” Chase said to the waiter, “the bottle.”

            “Certainly, sir. For the lady?” The waiter saw her looking down.

            “Oh? Um… a glass of water…” Omi said with a weak smile.

            The waiter didn’t seem impressed, but he wrote it done. “I will bring two glasses of wine just in case.”

            “Very well.” Chase said seeing Omi looking down in embarrassment. “Is something wrong?”

            “It’s just… I never drink before and I never been to a place like this. I feel so out of place. The menu is very complicated for me…” Omi said staring at it.

            “Do not worry about costs.” Chase stated. “I have enough money that would last till the day I die.”

            Omi giggles, “I see what you did there, but it’s hard for me. Raised by monks and all.”

            “You’ll get used to it.” He smirks seeing her blushing at his stare.

            The waiter came by with the bottle of wine as he pours in one of the glass. “My companion wish to have a glass.” Chase said.

            “Very well, sir.” He pours another glass for Omi.

            Omi saw Chase sniffing the wine and swirling it. He took a small sip. She didn’t understand it. The waiter was watching her being very unamused by her. Chase saw her taking a sip of the wine. To her it tasted like dry grapes... “Would you like to order?” The waited asked.

            Chase spoke, “I will have the wagyu tenderloin rare.”

“Ah, will it be with the side of asparagus wrapped in bacon.”

“Very well.” Chase said, “Also a side of your finest grilled salmon.”

“But of course.” The waiter said. Then look over to the lady, “And you my lady?”

“Yes, I will have the vegetarian Alfaro pasta and cream broccoli soup.” She said.

“Ah, a vegetarian?” The waiter asked in curiosity.

Omi nodded, “Yes.”

“I would recommend the Greek Lasagna. It’s the most delicious dish in the house.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the Alfardo is good but the sauce sometimes lack of salt.” The waiter stated.

“Alright. I will take your word for it. Greek Lasagna, please.”

“You will not regret it.” The waiter smiles writing it down. He took their menus and left.

Omi smiles seeing her boyfriend taking a sip of wine. “So… have you come down here before?”

“Yes.” The Overlord continues, “I’ve brought many important meetings and business here. Often times, bring a few “dates” to show off my wealth from time to time.”

“No wonder you’re so comfortable here.” She said letting her chin rest on her hand, “I know, no elbows on the table, but I just like hearing your experiences.”

Chase smirks at her, “Perhaps I’m comfortable with the fact, I’m here with the most beautiful woman around.”

“Chase.” Omi blushes bright red. “You always make me blush.”

The waiter soon came by with their orders, “Here you go.” He put it on the table, “Enjoy, madame and sir.”

Omi saw her dinner smelling it, “It smells so good.”

“Yes,” He looks at his own dish, “I’m pleased.”

The two cheers with their glass of wine then started to eat. Omi’s said, “Mmm.” She could take the melted cheese, the sauce with the vegetables. She couldn’t help but try the soup tasting the creaminess. “This is so good.”

Her mate watched in amusement as he took his own bite. He chews his food watching Omi enjoying her evening. The two were smiling at each other while eating. They like these quiet moments. Until, they heard, “HOLY SHIT!” Oh, no. It can’t be.

Chase begged to whatever gods up there that it wasn’t him. Please, don’t let it be him. Then, Omi’s eyes widen, “Is that Jack?”

“Of course…” Chase thought sighing.

Jack and his close friend, Skyler walk out to one of the browns doors they saw Omi and Chase. “Chase, holy shit. I can’t believe you're here!” Jack said out loud disturbing the peace. Many of the other people glares over the gothic redhead.

“Worm.” Chase stated.

Omi smiles seeing Jack wearing a black leather jacket with tight black skinny jeans and biker gloves. His hair was spiked the usual, but he wore earrings. Skyler, his friend that he met through his parents’ business party wore a black coat with thigh boots and dress with a brown sweater. She had pink long wavy hair, green eyes, and tan brown skin. She eyed at Omi, “Ohh, someone is on the date.”

            Jack pulls a chair in, “No fucking way. How was it?” He took a breadstick dipping in Omi’s soup, “Broccoli soup is bomb here.”

            She giggles letting her friends eat some of her soup. “It is.”

            Skyler pulled in her chair from a table that was already taken. They were giving glares at the teenagers. “I know, but the rest suck balls. They’re all so small and shit.”

            “Right, I mean why order that small crappy steak.” Jack said to Chase who was getting annoyed by them.

            “It’s a wagyu tenderloin.” Chase corrected the worm.

            “A what? Sorry that sounds gross.” Jack said eating the breadsticks, “Omi’s looks good. What is that?”

            “Greek Lasagna.” She couldn’t help it but let them try it.

            Skyler took a bite, “Mmm, needs more cheese tho.”

            “True. It’s a bit too vegeatable, but it’s still good.” Jack spoke.

            Chase put his fork and knife down and asked in a serious voice, “Why are you two here?”

            His mate noticed his tone of voice change. Jack and Skyler were laughing when they remember. “Hahaha, funny story.” Skyler said.

            “Our parents kick us out to our dinner party.” Jack laughs.

            Skyler laughs, “See my daddy was talking business with the Spicer family and we talking about sex.”

            “Anal sex.” Jack said out loud which causes the people to stop to hear at the language.

            “Like those faces. So, our parents got annoyed and told us to leave.”

            “Our parents gave us a million dollars to leave.”

            “Usually we get five, but we were so bored we had to leave. So, we go out and boom!” Skyler said.

            “I can’t believe out of ALL of the restarunts in the world you guys came to this shitty place.” Jack said out loud. “I mean, who would of think that we would meet, huh? Right, Chase.”

            “Yeah…” He pours himself a full glass of wine and drank it trying to calm his anger down.

            Omi put her hands on her mate saying to Jack and Skyler, “So, what are your plans?”

            “We were thinking of going to California to drive around to some mall, walk by the beach, go clubbing, and go to the movies.”

            “Eat out!” Skyler added.

            “Wow, really.”

            “Yeah, why you think we dress sexy? Party time! Clubbing time!” Jack said looking at the table, “What about ya too?”

            “You know, me and Chase are on a date.”

            “Yeah, but what you guys gonna do next? Go back home?” Jack asked.

            Skyler added, “Some sex then go back home.”

            Chase coughs up noticing that was his plan. “I’m not sure.” Omi said seeing her boyfriend wiping the wine off his face.

            “Oh my gawd, you were planning on that. Dude, she’s not a high class hooker.” Jack said out loud with wide eyes.

            Chase glares at the redhead causing a scene. “I mean, sure you date woman and stuff. Like your cocubines. I know, you got gold diggers, and like to be a sugar daddy, but damn. Really that’s wack.”

            “Jack.” Omi said in a serious voice with her cross, “Please.”

            Skyler said, “I mean, if it been awhile, you can come with us. It’ll be fun.”

            Omi’s eyes look over to see Chase who wanted to say no. The Overlord knows his mate wants to go out and explore. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. Jack and Skyler looks back and forth seeing them talking with their eyes.

            Chase’s eyes, ‘No.’

Omi’s eyes ‘Can we, please?’

Chase’s eyes, ‘I rather not.’

‘It won’t be so bad.’

Chase’s eyes, ‘We will spend the WHOLE date with these two…’

Omi’s eyes, ‘True. I understand.’

“Ugh. Very well. We’ll go.” Chase stated to the two who were jumping and sequealing. “Can you leave us? Your disturbing everything.”

“Pfft, please, our family comes here all the time. We can reck this place and they will pay for it.” Skyler snorted.

“Anyway, we’ll meet ya in Los Angeles at this place.” Skyler wrote down the place. “We’ll be going now. See yea.” They left which made Chase sigh in relief.

Omi giggles, “They’re funny.”

“Young one…”

“I’m sorry, my warrior. It’s just the idea of us going dancing and watching a movie together is very exciting. We never done that before.”

“I understand.” He said seeing her smiling. When they finished their dinner, Chase paid the bill and left.

            Once they got to the place in downtown Los Angeles, they were walking around to see the area. “Wow.” Omi saw the streets busy.

            “Chase! Omi!” They looks over seeing Skyler and Jack at a café.

            “So, here we are.” Chase stated.

            “Jack’s paying the bill.” Skyler was eating a sandwhich. “We’re going in my car.” She pointed at a mini van.

            “What?”

            “Hey, it’s the best way to have friends in the car.” Skyler said with a shrug, “Besides Jack design it, so it’s pretty cool.”

            Jack walks out with a big grin, “Nice, you two came. So, where we headed first?”

            “How about the movies then we go to the clubs and eat.” Skyler said.

            “Awesome.” Jack got the keys, “I’m driving.”

Omi got excited holding her mates hand. This was a bad idea. Chase knew he should’ve said no. Chase was holding the car handle tightly having his eyes widen at the way Jack drives Skyler’s car through the freeway. “Move out of the way, you fucking asshole!” He beeps as she started to drive at 90 mph.” Not to mention the way he dangerously changes lanes even at the tightest ends.

Skyler was busy on her smartphone to care, while his mate seems use to it. She was looking out the windows. Then, there was a car trying to pass Jack, “Fuck you!” Jack kicked in high gear, “Fucking Asian.”

Omi and Chase looks at him. The redhead clears his throat, “Sorry. It’s a bad habit.”

“You got in trouble.” Skyler sang as she went to play some music, “What kind of music guys?”

Chase couldn’t think, since the way Jack was driving. Maybe it was his time to die for agreeing with these idiots. Why did he have to go and impress his mate? He could’ve given her sex and called it a night. Omi spoke, “Anything it’s fine.”

“Alright. Hope you like Wham!” Skyler plays the song loud enough for everyone to hear.

Omi shakes her head to the beat. Jack sangs, “Ohhh yeahh!” Chase arched his eyebrow at the song. This was still popular.

“Somebody told me, "Boy, everything she wants is everything she sees",” Jack sang, “I guess I must have loved you.”

Skyler sang, “I don't know what the hell you want from me but boy!”

“Uh huh huh, Oh, oh,” Jack sang seeing Omi lip syncing, “Come on, Omi. You got this.”

            “Uh huh huh, Oh, Oh,” She sings with emotion, “Uh huh huh, Doo doo doo, La la la la! Somebody tell me! Why I work so hard for you!”

            Chase’s eye widens hearing his mate singing. She let out a sheepish smile as she sing along to the music. Jack made a rough stop at the red light, “Okay, where almost there?”

            ‘Thank the gods,’ Chase thought to himself. This worm is going to kill him! When they got to the movie theater, Chase quickly got out to breathe in relief. Omi follows him, “Are you okay, Chase?” Omi asked.

            “I’m fine.” Chase breathes a few more seconds, “Doesn’t the worm know how to drive?”

            “Yeah, he drives pretty fast. Though, I don’t know, since I always go on Dojo.” Omi spoke while her arm wraps her lover’s arm. They saw Jack and Skyler walking to the theater first.

            “That's understands why you aren’t so aware of his driving skills.” Chase said. The two walk into the movie theater seeing Jack and Skyler looking at the list.

            “Do you guys wanna see Star Wars Rogue One?” Jack asked.

            “Or Dr. Strange?” Skyler asked.

            Chase looked at the movie posters, “Star Wars still continues?” He asked confused. Wasn’t that popular in the 70s?

            “This is the ninth movie.” Jack said.

            “Ninth movie?” Chase asked.

            Omi said, “I remember Rai and the others force me to watch all of them with these two, since last year we saw the eighth one.”

            Chase only remember watching the first three in the 70s, but was done with it. “I will watch it.”

            “Alright.” Skyler went to order the tickets.

            They went inside seeing the trailers playing. Jack and Skyler sat together a little closer while Chase wanted to be a little far away from them. At least, he wants to have a good view with his mate. Skyler got up to ask them if they wanted anything to eat since the movie was long. Chase gave her money to buy soda, popcorn and box of milk duds. Having a massive craving for sweets.

            After a few minutes, Skyler came back with their snacks. The movie started playing and she quickly went back to her seat. Omi and Chase were enjoying their view. The young female gawks at the effects and sound as she watches it. Her heart was racing to the flow of the movie.

            Chase chews on his milk duds staring at his mate sipping on her soda with her eyes widen and gleaming at the movie. She gets excited at the climax, then she was gasps at those heartfelt scenes. The Heylin Prince didn’t seem bored it was interesting then the last ones he seen. He liked how it was going, so far with the villains.

            Then, Darth Vader came out which causing Jack to jump in excitement, “Hell yeah!” Chase grins at the villain scenes much more than he expected. Omi merely gave a gasps then sips her soda as she watches. He grins seeing her staring at the way the movie played out.

            At the final scene, Omi merely was crying a bit. As they walk out. Jack sniffs, “I wasn’t crying! I got something in my eye.”

            “I was.” Omi wipes her tears.

            Skyler said, “It was good than I expected.”

            “It was so realistic.” Jack said, “I mean, if your gonna fight to stop the villains when all shit break loose. Some people have to die.”

            “So true. At some point people will lose hope and a small group will rebel.” Skyler said, “I like it. No heroes lived.”

            Chase looks over seeing Omi looking down. “I mean… it’s not like that could happen, heh.” Skyler said.

            Jack nudges her as they went to the car. Chase saw Omi, “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s just Skyler was right. Many made sacrifices for the greater good.” Omi spoke, “As a Xiaolin warrior I’m supposed to.”

            “Ah. Thinking about our future.”

            “Well, yes.” Omi blushes, “I just wonder where we will be? Together? Or against each other.”

            “It’s a matter where is our relationship is going, young one. So far, everything seems fine.” He smiles.

            “Your right.” She kisses him on the lips.

            “Hurry up!” Jack shouted, “Skyler is driving!”

            Omi giggles, “Looks like we’re going dancing.” She grabs her mate’s hand to go in the car with excitement.

            Chase saw Skyler getting ready. Good. Maybe the pervert knows how to drive. He was so very very wrong. Even, Omi was a bit terrified the way Skyler was driving. The pink haired female was going 100 on the freeway. Jack was cursing out at the slow car as he doesn’t seem bothered. “Sky…” Omi was gripping on her seatbelt being a little afraid.

            “Yeah?” Skyler asked.

            She was about to talk until Skyler made a quick change in lanes without putting on the signal on. Chase saw Omi’s face drained in shock. He would lie and say he wasn’t terrified. He was by this idiot fool driving skill. Spicer was on his phone texting and laughing, “Hey, Sky. Everyone is going to the Laser Bar.”

            “Sweet.” Skyler made a quick turn causing a few cars to beep at her.

            “Watch where you going you, crazy Bitch!” One guy yelled.

            Jack screams over the window, “FUCK YOU, PENCILDICK!”

            Omi buried her face into Chase’s shoulder when Skyler pulled another dangerous turn. Then, they heard a cell phone ringing. “Oh that’s mine.” Skyler dug into her purse pulling it out, “Hello?”

            Omi’s and Chase’s eyes widen seeing the female talking on the phone while driving. “Alright… okay. I know, mom.” Skyler rolled her eyes as she speeds up, “Yeah, I got it. Alright, bye. Love you, too.” She hung up her phone.

            “Was she complaining about the meeting?” Jack snickers.

            “Yeah. Totally up in my grill.” Skyler laughs.

            Chase saw Omi’s face pale and sick looking, “Young one…”

            “No, I’m fine. I just need to...” She quickly hides her face in his shoulders not wanting to seeing Skyler pulling another dangerous lane change.

            Skyler made swift turns, then she slowly starts driving on the streets, “We’re here!” She grins parking at the club.

“Thank gods,” Omi was the first one to get out to breathe. She never been so blessed in her life.

Chase quickly went to her, “You okay?”

“Yes, I just need a moment. How about you?”

“I quickly gotten over it once I saw you panicking.” He said.

Omi hugs him, “I’m fine. Phew, I don’t want her driving. She’s horrible.”

Chase grins, “I agree, young one.”

Jack got out of the car with Skyler, “Like the joy ride?” He grins.

Skyler giggles, “Come on, I was good today. Normally, I go 130 mph.” They’re eyes widen at her.

“Isn’t Los Angeles always have traffic?” Chase asked.

“Heh, I beat the traffic is I can.” Skyler giggles, “Now, time to dance. I heard today’s is tango knight.”

“Hurry, my date is here.” Jack grins widely.

“Date?” Chase asked Omi who shrugs.

“No wonder he dressed cute.” Omi spoke getting a look from her boyfriend. “Sorry, but he does look handsome, then usual.” The two went inside the club seeing the party going.

Skyler had a special table for them that had a special golden rope around it to block away strangers. “Oh, look Shadow is here.” She said to Chase and Omi.

The two looks over seeing Shadow wearing a purple tight dress drinking a martini. She looks over with her eyes widen seeing her father, “Oh my gawds…”

“Well, you two talk. I’m going to see if my date is here.” Jack said going in the dancefloor.

Chase glares at her while Omi waves at her. Shadow groans as she came by to sit with Skyler. The cold Auburn eyes still watch her like a hawk. “Yes?” She mumbles seeing her father still staring at her.

“I would watch your attitude. The way you just left.” Chase spoke in a serious tone, “So, this is where you been?”

Shadow snorted, “No, I’ve been living at Skyler’s place. I want to have a fun experience, since I’m young.” She sips her drink.

Omi sits next to her boyfriend. “Isn’t it illegal of you dating someone younger than you.” She grins at her father.

“I find your jokes assuming, but Omi is completely legal.” He stated having her close to him.

Shadow scowls at the two being so close, “Gross.”

“Come on, Shadow. They’re cute together.” Skyler looks over seeing Jack coming looking annoyed. “What happen to your date?”

“He’s with his friends. I came by to let you that my name is Danny.”

“Wh-why?” Skyler said.

Jack snorted, “I don’t want him to know my own personal life.”

“Or that's because you had another date across the club.” Skyler stated.

“We-well… yeah.” Jack said, “Bad timing, but- oh well!” He sat next to Shadow, “So, how was talking with daddy?”

“Spicer.” Chase threatens while Omi giggles.

Skyler spoke looking at the menu, “Yeah. Yeah. Enough of anger family fighting. Let’s order drinks!” She snaps her fingers having a female waiter coming by.

“I’ll have a Margarita!” Skyler said. The waiter wrote it down.

            Shadow said, “I would like another martini!”

            “I’ll have the best beer you got.” Jack said.

            Chase said, “Blue Label whiskey on the rocks.”

            Omi was seeing the small menu on the table, “Long Island Ice Tea.” The waiter nodded as she left to the bartender.

            “So?” Jack took off his jacket showing off his fishnet shirt and underneath was a tight black crop-top. “Chase have you ever come here before?”

            “No, I have not.” Chase looks at the club, “It doesn’t catch my interest. Normally, I go to the high class parties and clubs. This is a bit run-down for my taste.”

            “What?” Jack was in shock, “This place is one of the best clubs in LA!”

            Skyler nodded as she dances to the song. “Yeah. You must really go to those high class clubs.”

            “I always have.”

            Shadow rolled her eyes. “I hope your not talking about the Villains clubs.” Jack snorted.

            “Villains’ club?” Omi asked in curiosity.

            Chase scowls seeing Jack talking before him, “It’s this club where all the villains around the world go to.”

            Skyler giggles, “Didn’t you went there this one time and Katnappe made them kick you out.”

            “That bitch! She got mad because I called her a slut.” The redhead complains out loud.

            Omi spoke, “I didn’t know there was a villains’ club.”

            “It’s mere to show unification if the heroes ever become like some super group team like the Justice League.” Jack spoke. Then he grins, “And I remember good ol’ Chase Young went to one with Wuya.”

            “I merely did it to annoy the witch.” Chase spoke, “When I do it's a matter of meetings with stronger villains.”

            “Yeah, you and the elites.” Jack said.

            Omi spoke, “Your part an elite?”

            “Well, yes. Though, you cannot trust no one. Foolish ideas.” The dragon lord rolled his eyes at the thought of the villains’ union.

            “Omi, have you receive any Heroes’ invitation to their clubs or group?” Jack asked in curiosity.

            She sips her Long Island Ice Tea thinking for a moment. Her boyfriend stares at her waiting for her answer. “Mmm, invitation? I don’t think so.” She said trying to remember.

            “It’s a gold invitation with H symbol on it.” Skyler explained.

            The young female nodded trying to remember, “Ohh, Raimundo did receive it. I think we went to a party once, but I was a bit confuse and I was 16 at the time.”

            “How was it?” Skyler asked, “Do they get crazy?”

            Jack nodded, “Yeah, tell us some gossip.”

            “It was a normal party by the beach. I got to meet the Teen Titans, a half ghost man name Danny Phantom, oh the Powerpuff Girls, a samurai man name Jack, Kids Next Door, um… I met so many people.” She said with a smile.

            “Powerpuff Girls!” Skyler nudge Jack in the ribs, “Hahaha.”

            “What’s so funny?” Omi asked confused.

            “Jack dated a villain name Princess that hates the powerpuff Girls.” Skyler laughs.

            Chase stated, “Yet, you never full attend the group?”

            “No. I was never interested it.” Omi shrugs, “Not to mention there was this one guy called Aqua Lad wanted to date me.”

            Skyler squeals while Chase wanted to hear more of this Aqua Lad. “Aqua Lad wanted to date you! The Aqua Lad from the Teen Titans?” Skyler asked outloud wanting to hear more gossip.

            “Yes. We were both can control water and I guess we could relate.” Omi spoke.

            “Who’s Aqua Lad?” Shadow asked.

            Jack pulled out his phone, “I’ll show you. I follow him on Facebook. Gotta keep in check with everyone.” He show the photo to Shadow who blinks.

            “He’s such a hottie!” The pink haired female talked.

            Chase took Jack’s phone to see this hero and saw that he was handsome. “OMG, Omi. Why didn’t you go out with him? I mean, he’s sooo fine.” Skyler talked.

            Omi laughs, “Well, we spent the night talking about what we do. To be honest, I wasn’t interested in him. He smelled like fish too.”

            “But, his looks is way better than what he smells.” Jack spoke up.

            “Well, not when you kissed him.” She said.

            Chase and Shadow stare at her in shock. “Oh my gawd, you kissed him.”

            “I thought your first kiss was Raimundo?”

            “Heh, yes. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t stop kissing anyone. Besides, Aqua Lad just surprise kiss me.” She said, “He tasted like fish…”

            “Ew. Such a turn off.” Shadow scowls.

            Omi laughs, “Yes, but it was more annoying having Ben, Rex, and superboy after you.”

            Jack’s and Skyler’s mouth drop. Chase and Shadow didn’t know who they were. “Oh my gawd, Ben 10? The Ben 10?” Jack asked.

            Skyler laughs, “OMG, Omi! You're a fox! I can’t believe Rex and Superboy went after you. They are such hotties.”

            “Anyone from Total Drama Island?”

            “Now that you mention a guy name Trent was very sweet to me.”

            Jack got his phone back from Chase to show them the photos of these guys. “They are like one of the hotests guys around in the hero group. So, like did you make out with them?” Jack asked.

            “No. They were just flirting with me. I wasn’t interested until Aqua Lad came in and we just talked. I mean, if anyone I was interest was Static Shock. He was very sweet to me.” She gave a small smile. Chase could tell she was very fond of the memory.

            “I see, and why haven’t you dated him?” Chase asked giving a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

            His mate noticed his attitude and merely ignore it. “I just wasn’t into those things at the time. I prefer to look for Shen Gong Wu and fight.” She responded with a smile. “Many of those heroes were sexist and mostly male. I didn’t like how they assume some women weren’t as much of a fighter than I was. I was one of the strongest in the group.”

            “Did they beg you to stay?”

            “Yes, they wanted me to be with Raimundo. Raimundo was supposed to be some sort of leader and I help him control the team.”

            “Wow, that’s smart of them since if shit goes down. You and Raimundo will have such power to equally fight off those villains.” Skyler said.

            “Not to mention Chase is in it.” Jack spoke.

            “I do not part take in any form of that group.” Chase sneered at the idea of those villains.

            Omi laughs, “Well, me and Raimundo decline it, but if anything does hit the fan we will be happy to help.”

            “I wonder how the group will feel to see a hero dating a villain.” Shadow mumbles as she took another drink from her martini.

            Chase merely glare at his daughter, “I suggest you stop drinking before you will say something you’ll regret.”

            “Well, there not in it, so it wouldn’t matter.” Skyler said, “Anyway, Omi tell us more gossip. I want to everything.”

            “There’s nothing going on.”

            “Well, everyone already knows you’re having sex with Chase.”

            Chase arched his eyebrow, “How did you know?”

            “Come on, it’s not rocket science.” Jack continues, “You’re a villain who had many people in your bed. It’s obvious you will have sex with Omi at some point. Besides, all those quick flings love talking about having sex with you at the Villains website and Facebook.”

            The Overlord rolled his eyes like her cared, but his mate laughs at it. “Really?”

            “Yeah, they would say he was the best and so on. Something about dominance.” Skyler added.

            Omi arched her eyebrow then looking at her mate, “Dominance, huh?”

            “What? Don’t tell me your dominant during sex.”

            Chase spoke, “I prefer not talking about our sex life.” He wants it to be private but seeing Jack giving that stupid grin made he added, “However, we share our dominance from time to time.”

            “So, does she peg you?” Skyler asked lowly in a serious voice.

            Shadow’s eye widen in shock. “EW!”

            Chase ignores Skyler’s question while Omi said, “We don’t talk about it not in front of people.”

            “Well, that’s boring.” Skyler snorted.

            “Well, if were not talking about that then let’s talk about how the fuck you guys got together?” The redhead said out loud, “I always thought Omi would get with Rai and Chase with Kimiko.”

            “Da hell?” Shadow was puzzled.

            Omi’s eyes widen as her cheeks turn red, “Raimundo? No.”

            “Come on, Omi. The way you and Raimundo are always together and so on. Not to mention he always protect you when something happens.” Jack took a drink at his beer.

            Skyler added, “Chase and Kimiko got this vibe where they would only be fuck buddies and if they end up together… it would be Chase’s doing and controlling.”

            “What?” Chase was more puzzled than Shadow.

            “Come on, Chase. You honestly think you would end up with Omi. I mean, we all thought you were a weird pedo guy interest in little boys at first, then when Omi turned out to be a girl… it was more weird since we just assume you like little kids. The way you patted Omi’s head, always protecting her, wanting her to be by your side!” Skyler said holding her margarita taking a sip.

            Omi spoke, “It was a bit weird, but it was mostly admiration.”

            “Dude, I know I’m an annoying fuck, and always went into your palace. Even I looked more decent thant the things you were doing.” Jack admits which causes Skyler and Shadow to nod.

            Chase shook his head, “I wasn’t interested in sleeping with Omi when she was a child. Yes, back in my day it was considered normal; however, I was a pure virgin monk. I thought I was asexual at the time. Only thoughts of myself and the way of the Xiaolin monk, until I taken the Lao Mang Long soup that’s when I became very pansexual.”

            “Asexual Chase Young?” Jack thought out loud, “Huh? So if Omi travel back in time looking like that. Would you still be interest in fucking her?”

            Chase looks over seeing Omi’s body and face, “Perhaps. I admit I wasn’t a true asexual then, but I was merely thinking about sex and sleeping around. I was a monk focus on other things.”

            “Ohh, now I really wanna see good Chase Young looking at Omi now? I wonder if he’ll get a boner seeing that lovely chest Omi carries.” Skyler jokes.

            Jack grins widely, “Idea… Omi how about—“ Omi quickly answered, “No.”

            “No?”

            “No.”

            “Why?”

            Omi crosses her arms, “I will not travel back in time just so I could see my boyfriend-to –be get a boner! Besides, what if that ruins the future. I went to past and future and ruined it. I will not do it again.”

            “But wouldn’t be a cute though to see your boyfriend all virgin and nerdy.” Skyler giggles so girlishly.

            “Nerdy?” Chase asked out loud.

            Omi giggles hearing Jack talking, “Come on, Chase. You said you were a virgin. So if you never had any relationship with women nor men, then I pretty sure you would act so weird out if you ever see Omi with her chest out.”

            “You said you lost your virginity to a bunch of women after you drank the Lao Mang Long soup and became evil.” Omi stated. “You weren’t your good self at the time.”

            “Haha, I can just picture it. Good Chase Young walking in the forest and peaked over the bushes. What’s this? He sees Omi naked taking a shower in a lake. Her tatas out with glory and perfection.” Jack laughs, “That’s when Chase gets a boner and runs off.”

            “Oh my gawd, Chase would be so nerdy! So virgin. It will be cute.” Skyler laughs along side with Jack.

            Shadow spoke, “You honestly think Omi would shower in a lake just so Chase could see her? She would probably bath in the bathroom in the temple. Not to mention my father wouldn’t know if Omi was a female because her robes make her look like a boy. No offense.”

            “None taken. It’s true. I wouldn’t bath in a lake if I have a temple and Dashi would help me.” Omi agreed.

            Skyler grins widely, “Then, Good Chase would get totally jealous, because he’s the Hero. He fought off Wuya and when he sees you fighting and talking with Dashi. He’ll get so jelly.”

            “We should do this. I really wanna see how this ends.”

            “No!” Omi laughs, “I will not ruin the past.”

            Jack rolled his eyes, “Your no fun. Aren’t you a little curious?”

            “No. Not really.” She sips her Long Island Ice Tea, “I’m happy with things now.”

            “Boring.” Skyler fake yawn, “You guys wouldn’t even talk about sex.”

            “At least, Good Chase would get nerdy and blushing at the word.” Jack mumbles making Shadow laughs.

            Chase scowls at them while Omi place her hand on her lover’s hand, “You know, this our relationship not a tv show? Me and Chase like things private.”

            “But, Omi think about it. Jack can make a time machine and we would totally be ready to go.” Skyler grins.

            Omi couldn’t help but laughs, “I’m sorry. I won’t. Besides, I don’t think I would be interested in Chase.”

            “What?” Chase said in shock.

            “Say what?” Shadow’s mouth dropped.

            Omi shrugs, “I mean, if I was sixteen maybe I would’ve follow you. I admire you for your Xiaolin way. I would probably try to stay away from you and focus on monk Guan and Dashi.”

            “Ooo.” Jack said as they saw Chase’s eye widen in disbelief.

            “Why?” He asked.

            “Well, because Dashi is a master. I wish to know more about his monk life and train me. I’m sorry Chase, but I would focus on training and fighting. If it does happen I would avoid you… your good version.” Omi explained.

            Chase spoke, “I see.” Now, he wonders what would actually happen if his mate did meet his good version. She wasn’t a child anymore, so he would’ve noticed her from the start. Perhaps he would get jealous and turn evil for her if he was considered to be nerdy.

            “Don’t tell me your curious.” She said.

            “Why yes? Because I find it hard to believe you would ignore me. You admire me as much as I admire you.”

            Omi spoke, “Yes, that’s true, but Dashi would be alive.” Chase felt jealous.

            Skyler spoke, “I’m sensing some tension. How about we talk about this later, heh? How did you two decide to be together?”

            “Yeah, how about that?”

            “It was merely me saving her life like always.” Chase spoke.

            “Ah that was the showdown Wuya and Hannibal tag team to beat up Omi. I remember that event.” Shadow nodded, “Omi was almost killed.”

            “That’s when everyone found out, Chase. We started when you wanted to talk to me alone.” Omi giggles kissing her lover on the cheek, “Remember. You were such a flirt.”

            “It was just a small invitation.”

            “OMG, you just asked her out?” Skyler asked in disbelief.

            Chase didn’t understand why they were looking at him so difficerently. “Yes. Why is it so weird for all of you to understand?”

            “Your evil.” Shadow said, “Didn’t you force yourself on her?”

            “What!” Omi burst out laughing. “Chase merely ask me to go to his palace for dinner and we just spend our time together.”

            Jack couldn’t believe it, “That is so lame! Like so sexy I want you or forced sex?”

            “No. Just a simple date.” Chase grins widely.

            “Augh, so boring.” Skyler whines.

            “Let’s just go dancing.” Jack said getting up with Skyler.

            Shadow got up, “I’m going to talk to the bartender at least his story is more interesting.”

            Chase rolled his eyes letting his mate lay on his chest. “Want to tengo?” Omi asked.

            “Very well.” He grins taking her to the dancefloor. “I hope you know how to tan-“ He stops seeing his mate pushing him back as the song start. Then, she started dancing taking his hand and placing her hand on his back. “go….” He finished his sentence staring at his mate.

            “Whoa! Go Omi!” Skyler cheered while dancing with Jack.

            Chase grins in arousal as he tango with his mate. The way her body moves against him. Her delicious breasts pressing against his chest. He dip her as they dance. The two spent the time dancing after a bit. They noticed Skyler, Shadow, and Jack were wasted from drinking too much.

            “I’ll be driving! HAhahaha.” Skyler wobbles to the car.

            Omi looks over at her mate seeing him quickly grabbing her keys, “I’ll be driving.”

            “Bu-but I’m a better driving when I’m drunk.” Skyler laughs.

            Jack snorted being carried by Omi, “You made five car crash happen last time.”

            Chase helped Shadow in the car, “I’ma feel this in the morning.”

            Omi sat in the front leaving the three in the back. She saw Chase driving way better then Jack and Skyler. “Ugh, why you guys are going so slow?” Skyler complains.

            Jack groans, “I feeling sick.”

            Chase rolls down the window, “There’s some air.”

            “Ughh.” They groan like children.

            “Your so fatherly.” Omi giggles seeing the beach side, “We could walk on the beach.”

            “Hmm, and those three?” He said.

            The three were already snoring and knock out, “Heh, they’re not going anywhere. Besides, we could have our alone time.”

            Chase grins widely, “Very well.” He quickly turns to park on the side. The two got out to walk on the beach. Omi took of her heels to let her feet touch the sand as the two walk.

            “So?” Omi asked.

            “Yes?”

            “How was the date?”

            “Shouldn’t I ask you?” Chase took of his coat to have only his white collar shirt on.

            His mate reply, “You know, I’m always happy. I was wondering about you, since you looked annoyed with the three troublemakers.”

            “Well, I did enjoy our time, but those three will always annoy me.” He continues, “Let’s talk about you knowing how to sing and dance.”

            “Pfft, I’m not a good singer.” Omi snorted in amusement, “I don’t know. I always humming. Dancing? Raimundo taught me.”

            “I see.” There was a silence for a couple minutes, until Chase spoke up, “Would you really ignore me if you met my monk self?”

            “Hm?” She arched her eyebrows then remember, “Oh… Well, if I suddenly travel back in time I would. Why? Are you upset?”

            “Why yes… I do not know why.”

            “Well, if I was sixteen I would have a crush on you, but I’m your mate. Your lover! Why would I choose him over you, now?” She asked with a smile stroking his cheek.

            Chase kisses her on the lips, “Let’s get out of here...” He growls lowly sexually.

            “What about the others?” Omi asked.

            “Let’s leave them.” He purrs, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

            Omi giggles, “Now, Chase… let’s take them back home and we’ll go fuck.”

            “Very well, but I better have something in return.”

            “Oh you will.” She rubs his crotch with a grin, “For such a wonderful date, I’m gonna give you such a surprised.”

            Chase smirks as he picks up his mate dashing back in the car and took them back to the Skyler’s apartment in LA. Then, he teleported him and his lover to his palace. Omi blinks in surprised how quick her lover to her to his bedroom. “Well?” He grins.

            “I see.” She giggles pushing her lover on his bed as she strips her dress off. Chase watches with joy seeing her wearing black lingerie. “I’ll take good care of you.” She purrs as she climbs on top of him. Chase couldn’t stop grinning. This was a good date.


End file.
